


I Love L.A.

by Smapdi



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Fluff, alittlenutjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1870872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smapdi/pseuds/Smapdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Mindy, going back to Cali.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love L.A.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alittlenutjob](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlenutjob/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the best little nut job out there! Hope your special day and some special fics bring you joy.

"Danny. Honey. I know it's not on the itinerary, but can we..."

"No." 

"Dannnnnyyyyy..." Mindy whined and waved the glossy brochure in frustration. "Calico Ghost Town has GHOSTS! For real! Can't we just..."

Danny blew a hard breath out from his nose. "Mindy. That's hours out of our way, and it's just a tourist trap."

She clapped her hands in joy. "That's us! We're tourists!"

"There's no ghosts there, just a bunch of cheesy souvenirs, and you've already exceeded your limit on trinkets." Mindy had nearly cleaned out Disneyland, between goodies for his little sister and everyone back home, plus a healthy supply of junk everywhere else they stopped over the past few days. They were just going to spend the day sightseeing and Danny had no intention of driving for hours on their last full day in California. 

Mindy pouted for a minute before carrying on. "Fine, but next time we have to go, Danny. I feel like I could communicate with the spirits."

"You were doing that last night, if I recall," Danny smirked. They had received a concerned call from the front desk asking if everything was okay, because the neighboring room thought they might have a wild animal trapped under the bed or something. "It's Pepe the raccoon!" Mindy had yelled drunkenly from her position on top of Danny. 

"You be quiet. I wasn't the only one making noise." She smiled at the vague memory. 

Danny pulled up to a parking lot and waited while Mindy rifled through her purse. 

"Where is my phone!? Shit, I bet it's in the bag from Macys."She undid her seat belt and climbed halfway over the seat to dig around. 

Danny glanced over and all he could see was Mindy's ass. "Be careful, can't you wait till we park?" He scolded while enjoying the view. "Still don't know why..." He muttered. "Still wanna hit it." He slapped her rump as she found the missing phone and squealed. 

"Danny, watch it. You know I'm still sore from..." She grinned as Danny waggled his eyebrows. "Shut up, not that! From when those kids knocked me over." It wasn't their fault - she was dressed in hot pink polka dots and had mouse ears on, so when the group of little children heard her voice, they came running. "I still don't know how they knew my name."

Danny chuckled, not wanting to break it to her they had been chanting "Minnie."

"Look, if you want to be able to take pictures of the stars on the Walk of Fame, we have to stick to our plan." They were flying out the next morning, leaving just enough time to do a day of the typical tourist stuff that Mindy loved and Danny put up with begrudgingly. 

"I know, it's just that there's so much to do. Last time we came to LA, I barely got to see anything besides the desert, and I was pretty much over that at the start." As they parked, Danny complained heartily about the cost, and the pair headed out to walk up Hollywood Boulevard. "Couldn't we just stay a few more days?"

Danny shook his head. "I think four days for a grammar school graduation is pushing it."

"Oh come on," Mindy laughed and snuggled up against her man, slipping her hand into his. "You love that she invited you. You're such a big old softy now."

"Whatever," Danny said with a grin. 

They walked along, picking out names on the sidewalk while simultaneously watching the interesting array of people. Mindy had developed an annoying habit of finding regular ordinary people and exclaiming that they were some celebrity. She even managed to find "Elvis," and not an Elvis impersonator posing for photos for pay - no, it was just an old Korean man with a gray pompadour and a big belly. 

"Seriously, Min. You have to stop," Danny hissed. "The entire cast of Orange is the New Black is not walking around Hollywood incognito. I think these are actual criminals."

"It could have been Red! She had an accent." Mindy strolled past a Starbucks and screeched to a halt. "Coffee, Danny. We must."

"She had a Spanish accent, and she didn't even have red hair... fine, I'm feeling a need for caffeine myself."

Mindy ordered her usual iced caramel macchiato and Danny ordered "just a goddamned coffee," using the name Chloe Silverado, of course. Mindy was poking through the gift cards when Danny jabbed her with his elbow. 

"Ow, careful, dude." 

He elbowed her again and coughed. 

"What is your deal, Danny?" She frowned at him. "I'm not buying gift cards, unless they have a cool California one, in which case I'm buying them all."

"No, just look..." Danny gestured awkwardly with his shoulder. "It's that movie guy you like. Fastbenter."

Mindy rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha, Danny. I'll stop pointing out fake celebrities, you don't have to... oh my GOD, Danny!" She clutched his arm and dug her nails in. "That really is him!"

"Ow, let go, I told you..." 

Mindy fast walked over to the table where the tall actor was sitting quietly sipping his drink. 

"Excuse me, sir, I mean, Michael, er, Mr. Fassbender..." Mindy stammered, clutching her phone. He looked up with amusement. "Could I just please take a picture with you? I'm a huge fan of your... uh... your work."

Danny gathered the drinks as Mindy posed for selfies with the tall man. She squealed with delight and took shot after shot, even kissing him on the cheek, before Danny finally intervened. 

"Okay, Min, you got a photo, let the poor man alone."

"You know, you look very familiar," The actor said to Mindy. "Have we met?"

"What? No, gosh, no, I wish."

He shook his head in confusion. "I swear I know you from somewhere. Have you... did you ever tweet me nude photos?"

Mindy grabbed Danny's hand and pulled him away. "Nice meeting you, Fassy!" She called out as she left. 

"Mindy, did you..."

"No, Danny, don't be silly, I'm not a stalker. He probably gets a lot of photos from hot Indian women and gets us confused." She squeezed Danny's hand and grabbed her coffee. 

"You're not crossing your fingers, are you Min?" He asked cautiously. 

"You hush." She stopped at the corner and smiled up at Danny. "Hey, you know he's on my freebie list, right? Would you have gotten mad..."

"Would I be mad if you ran off and slept with Michael Fassbender, after I pointed him out to you? Gee, Min, I don't know. Is that Juliana Margulies over there at the liquor store?" 

"Okay, number one, Juliana Margulies is not homeless, and number two, I knew you knew his name. So you're not okay with the freebie list then? Do you expect me to, like, only ever sleep with you for the rest of my life? Even when there's a celebrity involved?" Mindy tilted her chin up and poked him in the chest. 

Danny grabbed her finger and pulled it up to his mouth, biting down lightly. "Yes, that's exactly what I expect, and no, I am not proposing to you on the corner of Hollywood and Wino. I may have rolled around in cigarette butts with you on the Empire State Building, but that doesn't mean my romance level will continue to be in the gutter. You're just going to have to wait it out, sweetheart."

The light turned green, and Mindy slipped her arm around Danny's waist as they proceeded across the street.

"Fine, Danny, but if that Frederik's store is gonna shorten my wait any, I'm so there."

Danny snaked an arm around her, resting his hand on one hip before moving lower. "I'm right there with you," he whispered into her ear. "But you'd better not be buying anything for Beverly."


End file.
